


On Thin Ice

by LunaD11



Series: Red Thirium [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, He says fuck, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Hank Anderson, Worried Hank Anderson, connor has a little bit of an existential crisis at the end, crisis averted, spoiler he almost freezes to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: Ever since the revolution androids have been going missing in Detroit. Connor and Hank find out they're being harvested of their thirium for Red Ice. The two follow a lead to a warehouse where they find a witness. The witness, distraught, flees, and Connor finds himself and the android on thin ice. Connor struggles to calm the android as the ice begins to crack.





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing a small series about the red ice/thirium harvesting but I'm struggling to think of good conflict for it. If you guys have suggestions feel free to comment with them!

It had been weeks since they had found any sort of clue that could lead them to a new investigation. Connor wasn’t sure if it was his programming or just a part of his personality but he itched for a lead. Each day he grew more and more restless. Finally. He had hoped that being here would help satisfy the gnawing inside him, but so far it hadn’t.

He scanned the abandoned warehouse, without a doubt. This was a lead. Connor turned to Hank who had just finished talking to dispatch.

“Alright, officers are on their way to help sort this mess out. Til then, you know,” Hank motioned to area, “have at it Sherlock.”

Connor turned back and continued his scan of the area. He had already cataloged several sets of evidence that would need to be bagged when CSU arrive. Behind the plastic strip curtains near the back end there was a production line for drugs, to his right there was an industrial freezer with a lock pad, and next to that, something with which Connor found very off putting, was a row of large tables. These tables had large mechanical wires jutting out, as well as metal straps to hold whatever person had the misfortune of being subjected to.

Connor placed a hand on one of the tables. In the corners there was still traces of thirium, naked to the human eye, indicating a strong possibility of an android being present in the last few hours. Connor’s scanners confirmed that they had been draining the androids of thirium on these tables. The tables were absolutely drenched in evaporated blood.

“Whaddya think went on here?” Hank appears as Connor kneels next to one of the tables.

“It seems that the perpetrators strapped androids to the tables, and proceeded to drain their thirium which collected to the outer divet of the table, before traveling down this plastic tube and into a container.”

“Huh, you mean like embalming?”

“Exactly.”

Hank turned back to look at the large bags of Red Ice and sighed. “Guess we know where they’re making it. But why wouldn’t they just steal fresh thirium from a CyberLife store?”

Connor furrowed his brow and stood, turning to Hank. “It’s possible that this would be a more secure way of acquiring it. CyberLife stores are alarmed and would provide a higher chance of getting caught or leaving a trace, whereas they could fairly easily snatch a few lone androids of the street without much notice.”

Hank nods his head, “Makes sense.” Making his way back to the other side of the building he adds, “Let me know if you find anything else.”

Connor cocked his head at the freezer, feeling drawn to it. It was locked by a touchpad code, likely armed and set to self destruct once the password was entered incorrectly too many times. Such a thing was simple for an android, the pad showed no signs of fingerprints, meaning that either androids normally accessed this, or a human had worn gloves. In a swift movement Connor hacked the touchpad and made his way inside.

The large hold held several rows of frozen androids, their lifeless bodies held by large metal hooks. Every android had been striped of their skin, and bore an unusual branding carved on their chest. Connor was half way in when he decided to turn back and call Hank. Connor’s LED whirled yellow as he noticed the door was shut. He made his way back and placed a hand on it, feeling the cold icicles coating the solid metal.

The door can only be opened from the outside. Connor knew this and had left the door ajar. Was it possible a suspect was still in the building? 

“Hank?”

On the other side of the building Hank had been rummaging through a large U-shaped counter riddled with plastic bags, filter masks, duffle bags, and half-processed Red Ice.

“They had a real set up going here.” Hank turned when he was met with silence. “Connor?”

Hank walked back around to the tables Connor had been at before. No sign of his partner. Hank called out again before he heard a container of thirium knock onto the floor nearby. Something didn’t feel right, Hank pulled out his gun and carefully made his way to the source of the sound. He peered over several rows of boxes, finding a fallen stack of thirium containers, but no body. 

Hank jumped, startled by a knocking sound coming from the large freezer to his left. Before he had a chance to move an android lunged at Hank from behind the boxes. Hank, having been taken off guard, let out a deep grunt as he was tackled to the ground. The suspect managed to get a good jab at the lieutenants face before taking off towards the open warehouse doors. 

Hank rolled onto his stomach, grabbing wildly for his gun that had been slung across the floor during the struggle. 

He grabbed the gun, and managed to get to his feet before the suspect reached the shipping dock. “Stop!” Hank took aim and let out a few shots, they hit close but none of them connected. 

Back in the freezer, Connor had given up knocking, either lieutenant was playing a joke on him or he was out of earshot. Instead he had begun scanning each of the androids, some of them had been reported as missing persons, some Connor didn’t recognize. All however, irreparably deactivated. The cold alone would have destroyed the memory banks and processor in their head. There must be over fifty androids here. The hooks had been filled, leaving extra, newer bodies hunched over around the perimeter. 

Connor’s thoughts were interrupted by a red error in his vision. His thirium pump activated an overdrive execution in order to combat the freezing temperatures. If Connor continued to stay in the sub-temperature environment, his biocomponents could become compromised. 

“Dammit.” Hank cursed, out of breath and making his way back into the warehouse. He made a beeline for the freezer door, remembering the knocking from before this whole ordeal. The light on the touchpad was already green, allowing Hank to easily access the inside. 

What he was met with, however, was something that no doubt, would visit him in his dreams the coming nights. 

“Oh my god.” 

The dark frigid container was filled with several rows of lifeless androids swinging steadily, the eerie light from the warehouse filtering in, ice particles catching the light and creating a surreal image. Hank slowly made his way father in, aware of every squeak and creak from the meat hooks. 

“Connor? Son, you in here?” Silence. The hair on Hank’s neck stood up. Every fiber in Hank’s being told him to get the hell out. Hank knew the lifeless bodies were just wire and metal, empty husks of technology, but Hank’s humanity long since encompassed androids. Each of these androids was once a person, or, if they hadn’t been freed yet, were unsuspecting victims, like cows being led to a butcher.

Hank turned around, ready to head back out when Connor suddenly appeared from behind a row next to him.

“I’m here lieutenant.”

Hank reeled back, struggling not to shoot his partner. “Jesus Christ Connor! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!”

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Connor glanced at the open door, “I don’t advise that we stay in here long. There’s a high probability that someone is still in the warehouse. They closed the door while I was inside.” 

Hank holstered his gun with a sigh, “No shit Sherlock. The android almost got me by surprise.”

Connor’s interest peaked, “Are you okay? Did you apprehend him?”

“Yeah, son of a bitch tried to charge me. Thought I was going to have to put him down. He’s out cold right now but he’s handcuffed in the car.”

Connor turned, looking pleased. Hank slapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“It’s pretty late, why don’t we grab a bite before we drop him off at the precinct.” They made their way to the entrance, hoping to meet the CSU before heading out.

It had started to snow as they made their way back to the car. Connor popped into the back seat, and jostling the android.

“Wake up!” Connor shouted. The android jerked up, LED spinning red in its panic. Connor put out a reassuring hand. “What were you doing at the warehouse?” The android looked around wildly, mumbling incoherently. Connor pressed on, this time more intensely. “Do you know who took you- do you know where they went?” 

Hank watched from the rear mirror as the android’s mumbling grew louder and more persistent, to the point where both of them could make out what the android was saying. 

“I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK, PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME GO BACK! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY’LL DO TO ME! HORRIBLE THINGS, HORRIBLE THINGS THEY DID TO US!” the android repeated over and over.

“He’s in shock.” Connor stated as he uncuffed the android.

“Connor! Think you can shut him up?” Hank called back. 

Connor placed his hands on the androids shoulders as his stress levels became dangerously high, “You need to calm down! No one’s going to hurt you anymore okay? You’re safe now!”

The android didn’t falter, yelling louder and trying to break free of Connor’s grasp. The android reeled back, his head colliding with the window, shattering it. A strong cold wind burst into the car, causing Hank to lose control of the car momentarily. The car swerved, allowing the android to get enough leverage on Connor to knock him between the seats before diving out the window. 

“Holy shit!” Hank watched the android roll onto the road from the side mirror. He immediately turns the car around, the icy road causing him to overshoot his u-turn. Connor manages to climb out from the back and into the front with Hank. 

As Hank adjusts the car back onto the road, they watch as the android recovers himself and takes off down the road. “You should have left him handcuffed Connor!”

“Hank he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he’s just scared!” Connor holds tight to the grip handle on the roof of the car as Hank swerves around one of the automated taxis. 

“Doesn’t mean he won’t lash out to protect himself.” Hank curses as an oncoming car forces him to slide back behind the taxi. He grabs his police radio, notifying the team en route of their pursuit.

“I just need to convince him that we can help him.” The vehicles wipers slide violently over the windshield as as an onslaught of snow begins to build up. “He won’t be able to survive this weather forever. He’ll need to find a place to hide.” The android darts down an alley to their right, cutting over to the main plaza. Connor looks back at Hank, “He’s making his way into the park- we’re going to lose him!”

They come to a stop as traffic builds at the light. Hank sighs, exasperated, “We’ll cut him off on the other side, don’t- HEY!” Hanks swipes at Connor as he hastily exits the vehicle. 

A blast of cold air and snow take his place as he shuts the door, turning back only to say, “I’ll make sure we don’t lose him!”

“Goddamn android. Gonna get himself killed.” Hank reluctantly puts his car into park and follows after. He watches Connor start his pursuit, quickly making headway on the android as he swiftly hops over snow covered bushes. A blast of icy air makes its way into Hank’s coat as he pulls his scarf tighter before taking off after them.

The android quickly realizes that Connor is gaining at an alarming rate. He attempts to make his movements sporadic, pulling garbage cans and tables over, and zigzagging in and out of hedges.

Connor isn’t swayed by the androids unpredictable movements and tries to reassure him, “Stop! We just want to help- you’re not in danger anymore!” 

The android makes a wrong turn, landing him at the edge of the park where it meets the river, blocked off by a railing spanning the length. He turns to see Connor, hand outstretched and walking calmly towards him.

“Please, just listen. I know you’re scared but-”

“I won’t go back!” The android shouted, “I can’t trust anyone!”

“You can trust me,” Connor continued, “We’ll keep you safe.”

The android swiveled around, looking for any sort of escape. Connor took another step closer.

“There’s nowhere to go. If you leave, they could find you again, but if you come with us we can protect you!”

“LIES!” The android grasped his head, “You lied to me before, you’ll take me back again- I can’t go through that again!” 

Connor paused, “Who lied? Who took you back before?”

Connor watched as the androids stress levels continued to rise to dangerous levels. Connor braved a few more steps forward, hoping he could still reach out to him. He tried to reason with the android, but whatever calming words Connor offered- the android couldn’t hear any of it. All Connor’s attempts were drowned by the repeating mantra of the android, I can’t go back. I can’t go back. I can’t go back.

Suddenly it all stopped. The android quieted, lowering his hands. He looked straight at Connor, eyes wide. Connor knew that look all too well. Immediately Connor lunged for him, hoping he would be fast enough to prevent the android from doing what anyone at the end of their rope would do. He made a break for the rail.

Hank had only caught the tail end of Connor’s conversation, the cold air felt like needles in his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. At least he wasn’t cold anymore but damn if he didn’t hate working the winter months. Hank didn’t have anytime to rest as he watched his partner lunge after the cornered android. Soon the horrifying realization dawned on him. Hank was moving at full speed again, exhaustion already forgotten.

Connor tried his best to reach the android before he made it over. If he was only one or two more steps closer, he would have made it before the android had jumped. Connor grabbed at the android- a small percentage of success, but one he had to risk. The momentum from the android and the lack of weight balancing Connor’s legs on the other side of the fence caused him to be dragged down with him, both disappearing out of sight.

Everything began moving in slow motion. By the time Hank reached the fence, the two androids had already toppled out of sight. Hank prayed to every god he could think of that there was enough ice to hold them up.

“Connor!” Hank collided with the railing, searching the drop for any sign of his partner. Below Connor and the android had become entangled on the icy shell of the lake. The android moved first, landing a few hits as Connor stumbled back before moving out of range. Connor struggled to stand, the frigid temperatures beginning to lock his motors up. His thirium pump accelerated, hoping to heat up Connor to make up the difference. Connor readied himself, expecting the android to come at him again, but instead it shrieked before punching the ice underneath it. Connor lunged at the android, hoping to stop it before it broke the ice. They both rolled farther out onto the frozen lake. 

Connor attempted to hold the android in place, “You don’t have to do this! You don’t have to sacrifice yourself, you can still live-” he was interrupted by a swift jab to his thirium pump, causing Connor to release his grip. The android quickly spun back around, now straddling him, and grabbed Connor’s head, smashing it back onto the ice. 

A large cracking echoed around them, and for a moment Connor feared it was his cranial shell being damaged before he realized the noise came from the ice underneath. Connor managed to knock the android off and switch their positions as Hank called out.

“Connor it’s not worth it, you need to get out of there before you both fall in!” Hank wanted to get out there and even the playing field, but he knew three bodies on thin ice wasn’t going to help anyone. Hank however did draw his gun and aimed. “Shit.” He quickly realized that it was too dark for him to accurately shoot without hitting his partner. 

Connor’s attention snapped back to the android he was holding as he realized the android was trying to continue banging the back of his head on the ice underneath them. The cracking continued and Connor knew they needed to get back towards the land immediately. The ice was thinner around the edges, but they had a lower probability of both surviving if they continued to be exposed to the outside temperatures. 

He had to act quickly as the cracks began spider-webbing around them. Connor grabbed the androids hands and spun, using his own momentum to propel the android back closer to the wall they dropped from. As soon as he let go of the android he felt his foot sink. Connor dropped onto the ice, rolling as water began pooling where they once were. He collided into the android who had just recovered from his tumble, causing both to connect with the ice once more. 

Connor grabbed at the android as he began to scramble away, “You won’t last much longer in this weather, we need to get back inside!” The android’s movements had become much slower, not that Connor was in any better shape. They both had a low chance of survival if they dropped into the water. “I know you don’t really want to die, you’re just scared and that’s okay.”

Connor gently placed a hand on the android’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if it was just the cold slowing the android’s functions down, or if it had become calmer, but the android didn’t lash out.

“Let’s go, alright?” The android nodded in response, it was rigged and sporadic, but it was a nod. 

Hank sighed and shook his head. “Jesus Connor, one day you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Connor helped him up, both taking careful steps as they made their way back to the wall. The moisture and freezing temperatures had began to lock up both of the androids mechanical functions, so it wasn’t a surprise when one of them failed to take a step, and the other failed to catch them. 

The android ended up landing on the ground with a loud whack. Hank held his breath as he watched both of the androids slip into the river. Adrenaline exploded through his body like a shockwave, his ears began to ring. Before he could even comprehend it he was already over the fence, dropping to ice below.

Immediately Connor’s vision swarmed with biocomponent errors, along with the threat of impending shut down. He managed to grab onto the other android before the water enveloped them, but he was no longer responding. The weight of them both was proving too much, Connor’s head kept bobbing under the water. 

Hank paused at the bottom, looking back up at the railing as a light appeared.

“Is everyone okay down there?” One of the uniformed officers had caught up to them.

“I need some help pulling them back up- and a rope!” Hank called back as he got onto his knees, hoping to spread his weight out. Hank managed to crawl to where they were, only Connor’s hand still grasping the edge of the ice. “Connor, Connor! I need your help son, okay? You have to kick your legs out and pull yourself up!”

Connor managed to sputter out, “Lieutenant,” before his mouth filled with water. Hank’s heart dropped as he watched Connor’s hand drop from the edge of the ice. He watched as Connor let out a few static grunts before attempting to hoist the other android back onto the ice, but slid back in before Hank could get a good grip on him. Connor’s vision started to static as the the other biocomponent failure errors disappeared, replaced by the shutdown warning, now dangerously low.

He tried once more, this time Hank was ready, catching the android under the arms and hoisting him back onto the ice. The officer threw a rope down to Hank, who secured the android to it, allowing the officer to hoist him back up.

“Alright, now you.” Hank turned back for Connor only to be met with nothing.

Hank cursed and plunged into the frigid waters without second thought. He searched desperately for something, anything to grab onto. After a few second of nothing, he connected with Connor’s arm. Holding tight, Hank hoisted himself back onto the ice. It began to give underneath them but Hank refused to let go. He grasped the back of Connor’s jacked for better leverage and slid his partner all the way back onto land. Hank struggled to steady his breathing. He was shivering violently and his wet clothes already began to freeze. He slumped over his partner for a moment as he regained his energy, cursing at Connor for making him have to carry the both of them back before they all froze to death. 

With shaking hands, Hank grabbed at Connor, dragging him onto his lap. Hank’s heart froze. Thinking Connor had died before his LED lazily blinked red.

“God d-dammit C-Connor! Connor! Y-You ha-have to wake up! I d-didn’t swim in-in sub tem-temperature waters for you to di-die!” Hank cursed again as he moved his shaking body over the rope, tying Connor to it. By this time other officers had joined the first, and a few leaned over to help Hank up as the rest hoisted Connor over the rail.

The android from before was wrapped in several thermal blankets, but Hank could see that his LED had shut off. He looked to Connor worriedly. Several officers, including officer Miller, had already returned with more blankets for him and his partner. 

Officer Miller handed a few of the blankets to Hank, “We need to get you guys back to the station, the storm is only going to get worse.”

Hank wrapped himself up, ever so thankful for the warmth from the blankets already combating his frostbite. “Have someone take my car back to the precinct will ya?” Officer Miller nodded before instructing one of the uniforms.

The ride back was silent and seemed to stretch on forever. Hank could hear the driver mumble to himself, “I can’t see a damned thing.” Hank glanced over to Connor, who was propped up against the window next to him in the back. His faint red light a harsh contrast to the dark winter night. Hank returned to look out his window and tapped on his armrest, slightly aware of the pit growing in his stomach.

Several officers met them as they pulled into the precinct, Hank ordered them to help him carry Connor inside to one of the break rooms. They laid him down on one of the cots before leaving Hank once again alone with Connor. He made his way over to his locker, pulling out a dry set of clothes along with his hoodie.

He pulled a blanked up over his partner, tucking it in on the sides. As he sat down he placed a hand on Connor’s chest. 

“Come on Connor, you’ll be alright.”

Hank felt exhausted, but somehow couldn’t get himself to sleep. Connor’s condition didn’t change, not even his LED. Hank stared at the pulsing red light on his partner, almost entranced. Hank wouldn’t admit it but he was afraid if he went to sleep, Connor might not wake up. 

You stupid old man, Hank thought. He took in a jagged breath as he massaged his forehead. The situation was bringing back unpleasant memories from when Cole was lying in a bed not unlike this. Hank cleared his throat and got up, heading into the other room to get some coffee.

The office was quiet. The majority of the officers had dispersed, no doubt dealing with a slew of ice related accidents. A few officers however were still present despite the late hour. If they weren’t working away at their desk, they were sleeping in one of the break rooms.

Hank decided he would be of better use up here, making a mental note to check on Connor in the next hour. Sitting down at his desk, Hank read over the case files from this morning, writing down any updates he needed from yesterday’s crime scene. He must have lost track of time because the rest of the precinct had fallen silent, more than likely opting for sleep.

“Lieutenant?” A voice called from behind.

Hank turned to see his partner standing behind him, his hair slightly disheveled. 

“Connor!” Hank jumped from his seat and made his way over, immediately embracing Connor with a laugh. “You son of a bitch, you had me worried sick!”

“I apologize for worrying you Lieutenant. In order to minimize damage during boot up, I had to wait until my body was at optimal temperatures.” Before Connor had time to return the hug he was yanked back, Hank’s face suddenly scowling. 

“The fucks wrong with you jumping in after that android- you could have gotten yourself killed!”

“I-” 

Hank didn’t let him finish, a rage of fatherly fuel overcoming him. “CyberLife isn’t operational anymore, if you’re damaged there’s no guarantee you can come back anymore!”

Connor shut his mouth, realizing that his partner was right. Connor hadn’t been looking at his situation like a human would. The revolution ensured Connor’s freedom, but disconnected his affiliation with CyberLife- which was now under investigation. 

“I’m sorry Hank, I shouldn’t have put myself in that situation. I’ll be more careful next time.”

Hanks face softened along with his grip on Connor’s shoulder. “You’re not hurt, right?”

“I won’t know for sure until I run some tests, hardware errors should appear immediately but if there’s a problem software related it might take me longer.” Connor paused, his LED blinking yellow for a moment before he turned back to Hank. “What happened to the other android?”

Hank had turned back to his desk, calling over his shoulder, “The boys brought him into one of the cells in the back. Don’t think he’s functional but you can go take a look.”

Connor made his way over to the cells. Spotting the android lying down on the bed, he entered, scanning. A harsh popping sound filled Connor’s ears as a few errors were logged. There must have been some damage from the cold or even condensation his systems must have missed. More than likely a short circuit, nothing major.

The android was still, either the stress, the sub-level waters, or both caused irreparable damage. Connor could manage to reboot him for a short time, but there’s no telling what the damage had done to his memory bank. Connor exited the cell, feeling disheartened by his failed attempt to save the android. 

Connor sat at his desk across from Hank and confirmed Hank’s statement from before. For a moment the boys worked in silence before Connor probed Hank about his wear.

“What happened to my clothes?” Hank looked up, confused before realizing what Connor was wearing. 

“It’s just an old T-shirt I had in the locker. Figured you shouldn’t stay in that stiff frozen suit.” 

Connor looked down at the shirt, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. The shirt was a navy DPD short sleeve that was oversized on Connor’s smaller frame. Connor felt a little self conscious being without his suit but he appreciated Hank’s kind gesture.

“Thanks Hank.”

Hank grunted in response as he typed away at his screen. He checked his watch before swiveling to face Connor.

“The storm seems to be subsiding a bit in the next hour, if we don’t want to spend the rest of the weekend in office I suggest we book it home soon.”

Connor wanted to continue working on the case, the storm was causing quite an inconvenience towards their investigation. Hank sensed this and added, “Why don’t we print out what we have to take home in case the snow shuts down our network.” This pleased Connor, who began queing up the printer. Connor also saved the documents to his internal drive, although Hank liked to work with real documents, it was quicker for Connor to be able to scan through documents digitally. 

After they had a substantial amount of files, Hank threw them into a file box and headed towards the door.  
“Oh, wait.” Hank paused for a moment, grabbing something off the desk before throwing it at Connor. Connor caught it, realizing it was a thermal blanket as Hank continued. “It’s still freezing out there and your clothes aren’t dry yet. We’ll wash them back home so for now keep that on you, understand?”

“Understood.” Connor wrapped the heated blanket around him, feeling a little silly looking so unprofessional. He wondered how Hank could walk around the office in a hoodie and sweatpants so easily.

Once in the car, Connor noticed Hank’s window. A thermal blanket had been taped around the frame, staving off any cold air. He furrowed his brows, “What happened to your window?”

“Oh that? Just some Macgyvering I did while you were taking your little beauty nap.” Hank glanced at Connor, who was still staring at it confused. “Don’t worry, we’ll patch it up once the storm passes.”

Soon they pulled into the driveway and darted inside, a very pleased Sumo greeting them at the door.

“Hello Sumo.” Connor knelt next to the st. bernard, ruffling the dog’s head as he barked. “It’s good to see you too.”

Hank threw his keys on the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge before plopping onto the sofa with a loud sigh. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and commanded the TV to turn on. Soon Sumo joined him on the sofa, and Connor opted to start the laundry. 

He threw both of their clothes into the washer before setting it to cycle. Connor’s head flinched as his vision glitched, a sharp spark releasing inside his head. He shut his eyes for a moment and scanned his hardware, looking for cause. A slew of more errors popped up in response, alerting him to a redux in power which rerouted to a stronger current, causing a short circuit. His battery was damaged. Its inefficiency to hold a strong enough charge no doubt straining his other systems. Connor would have to get the battery replaced before he runs out of power. Connor made a mental note to see a technician for repairs once the storm passed.

Once satisfied with the washer, Connor returned to the living room, opting to sit on the couch with Hank and Sumo. Once down, Sumo immediately turned, knowing full well Connor would give him all the pats he wanted. Connor smiled as Sumo’s head landed heavily on his lap. Hank glanced over as he took another swig of his beer, watching Connor scratch behind the dog’s ears as Sumo’s tail whipped lazily in Hank’s own lap. Hank’s arm rested on the arm of the couch, eyes focused as he turned to bottle in his hand. 

“You know,” Hank started, Connor’s eyes were on him now, listening intently. “I really thought this was it. I didn’t even know I could still feel that rattled.”

“You mean about the ice.” Connor stated.

Hank swallowed, still staring at his bottle in hand. “Yeah. Now that CyberLife is out of commission, you can’t just upload your memory and pop into another body. Hell, I don’t even know if you’d still be you then.”

Connor looked down at Sumo. “That’s true. I haven’t been shut down since we met. I don’t know even how being deviant would affect a memory transfer. Especially since we don’t know exactly what deviancy is, a line of code, a virus, a development of a soul...so we can’t actively replicate it.”

There was a long moment of silence before Connor added, an unsettling quietness to his voice. 

“I… I’m scared to find out.” Connor turned to Hank, “Would I even still be me? What if one day I do shutdown and my memories are placed into another RK800. I’d never even know. I could just think I’m the same Connor but in reality I would be just a copy.”

Hank reached over and placed a hand on the back of Connor’s neck, his thumb rubbing through his hair affectionately. 

“You really are just like a human, we’re constantly reminded of the mortality of our one life and the endless unknowns of life after death. You learn to appreciate things a little more when you know you only get the one life to live.”

Just like a human? Connor smiled at the thought. “I guess I am more human than machine now, huh?”

Hank chuckled, patting Connor on the shoulder before getting up for another beer.

Hank slams the fridge shut, pivoting on his heel back towards Connor as he bellows.

“Now you know that you’re no longer immortal that better fucking mean you listen when I tell you not to do something, ya hear me?!”

Connor jumps at the sudden outburst from Hank. “Understood Lieutenant,”

 

Exasperated, Hank plops back down on the couch next to Connor.

“-but, I will remind you that as a machine and due to your age, I have a higher probability of surviving certain situations than you so if the need arises I will certainly put your life above my own.”

Hank sighs, shaking his head. “You’re a real piece of work Connor. Stubborn as ever. Why’re you like this?”

“Because we’re partners Hank. That’s what partners do, they look after each other, right?”

This causes Hank to smile. 

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading! After so many words I start to forget what I'm writing so I apologize if some of it seems a little all over the place.


End file.
